


two glasses

by eliwhitneyinventedthecottongin



Series: rey & ben one shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Confessional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark, Soft Ben Solo, Teasing, ben solo said rey rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliwhitneyinventedthecottongin/pseuds/eliwhitneyinventedthecottongin
Summary: "Ben. I'd say I'm happy to see you, but I'd hate to tell a lie." She said, two glasses of wine in front of her."Is it for your date?"" He asked, grinning.-In which Ben and Rey, who have a tumultuous, passionate, on-again, off-again relationship encounter at various events. Things heat up in a confessional.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: rey & ben one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. two glasses

**Author's Note:**

> i heavily adapted this from an old work i wrote for a different fandom, but it works pretty well for these two. i'm just a weak ass bitch for that post-breakup 'i miss you and want you back but you're annoying and i hate you' angst fueled extravaganza. enjoy!!

“Two glasses of lambrusco, please.” Rey said to the bartender, leaning against the bar. She ran her fingers through her hair. This party was getting too hard to handle without anything to drink.

It was then a large, annoyingly handsome figure came to stand next to her at the bar, and asked, “Who’s the other glass for?”

Rey knew that voice. She knew it too well, and as she looked over, she immediately wished she asked for three glasses. She hated that she could hear the smirk, the teasing in his voice. She hated that she secretly, deep down, liked it.

Ben. I’d say I’m happy to see you, but I’d hate to tell a lie.”

Usually, Rey liked parties. She liked the laughter, the people, the drinks. What she didn’t like, though, was the fact that she and her on again, off again boyfriend Ben Solo ran in the same social circles. Their relationship was passionate and tumultuous. Rey had never experienced a relationship like this with anyone else before, and she figured she never would again.

“Is it for your date?” Ben said, grinning.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“Please, Rey, enlighten me as to what I’m doing.”

“You’re trying to get me to say that I’m not here with a date.”

It was true. She’d tried dating other guys when she wasn’t with Ben. But the truth was, everyone else was just...boring.

Ben took a drink out of his own glass, rolling his eyes. “Well, obviously.”

“Don’t you have a co-ed to go flirt with?”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing now?” He was smirking again. God, she hated him.

“You’re an asshole.”

Finally, two glasses of lambrusco were placed in front of Rey. She took one glass, and poured its contents into the other. All the while resisting the urge to throw one of the glasses into Ben’s face.

“Put it on Dameron’s tab,” Rey said to the bartender, and she turned to leave.

“So you’re not on a date?” Ben called after her.

“Fuck off, Ben.”

“I love it when you talk dirty.”

Rey gave him one last cutting glare, and purposely checked her shoulder against the bulk of Ben’s torso as she walked away.

As Rey disappeared into the crowd, Poe appeared next to him.

“I see you used your words to tell Rey how you feel and that you want her back.”

“Shut up.”

⧫⧫⧫


	2. well i'll be damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You,’ Rey said, in a deep, accusatory tone, jabbing her finger into the bulk of Ben’s chest. “You’re my problem.”  
> -  
> Ben and Rey encounter each other, again. This time, it’s at Rose and Finn’s wedding. Things heat up in a confessional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hand slipped and i'm not sorry for what ensues here

The bathroom door shut behind them and Rey flicked on the light. She noticed how Ben locked the door behind him.

God, he looked good. Ben wore a deep blue suit, and it fit him to perfection. There was another thing that didn’t escape her notice, something that had haunted her the entire day. Something she had noticed almost immediately, when she saw him walk into the church, the stained glass windows behind him bathing him in heavenly light. It was the silver cufflinks, glinting in the light at his wrists. They had been a gift for his birthday, some years back. The ones she had engraved with three, small words. _Be with me._

It had made her stomach drop, and her fists clench at her side all at the same time.

Who the fuck did he think he was?

Across the grand entryway of the cathedral, they locked eyes for a moment. Ben thought that she had never looked more beautiful, bathed in natural light, standing there in her dusky pink bridesmaid dress.

She hated pink. But Ben knew she was the kind of person who’d do anything for her friends, anything to make them happy. It was one of the many things he loved about her. He loved the dress. The dark, dusky color reminded him of her nipples.

_Calm down, Ben_ , he had told himself. _You’re in a church._ The entire day, the tension between them had been so palpable, so thick, it drove both of them on edge, until it had reached a tipping point, and she had dragged him to the nearest bathroom by the lapels of his jacket.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Rey said, giving Ben a light shove backwards. Of course, he didn’t budge an inch. She looked at him, his and her eyes ablaze with _something_.

‘I don’t have a problem! You’re the one who dragged me in here! What the fuck is your problem?”

“You,’ Rey said, in a deep, accusatory tone, jabbing her finger into the bulk of Ben’s chest. “You’re my problem.”

“Well, maybe you’re my problem too,” Ben replied.

Subconsciously, the two had moved closer and closer, their chests almost touching. They stared each other down, both heated from their shouting match.

Suddenly, Rey closed the space between them, leaned up on her toes as far as she could, took Ben’s face in her hands, and kissed him.

It was electric. It was everything. Ben kissed back with everything he had, leaning down to meet her and to take her in his arms. Ben moved his mouth down Rey’s throat, and she tilted her head back, moaning. Ben kissed and sucked along the smooth skin there, and he felt Rey tremble beneath him. He felt Rey’s hand tighten on his bicep before pushing him away.

They stared at each other again, breathing heavily.

“Follow me,” Rey asked, holding her hand out to him. Ben immediately took it, and let her lead him into the chapel. The beautiful, towering gothic columns and archways took his breath away. The sun was setting, and as it shined in through the stained glass windows, it made the entire space that more beautiful. Rey continued to lead him forward, her small hand tightly grasping his much larger one. She stopped when they came to what looked like a tall, wooden box, with a large velvet curtain on one side.

“Is this….”

“A confessional? Yes.”

“How did you know this was here?”

“Are you asking me that because I’m a Jew?” Rey said, teasingly. ‘It’s a cathedral, Ben. I assumed it was here somewhere.”

Rey reached for the heavy velvet curtain.

“Rey, you can’t be serious -”

“I’m very serious. You first.”

“What if -”

“Everyone is outside. We’re wasting time.”

Ben still hesitated.

“Seriously, Ben? You can fuck me in a bathroom at BB’s bar mitzvah, but not in a confessional?”

“Rey, that was completely different -”

Rey leaned up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. “If you get in and sit on the bench I’ll ride you.” She took his earlobe between her teeth and gave it a tug while she waited for his answer. She felt him shudder.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Ben said, his eyes dark, his voice low. He pulled the curtain back, and tugged Rey inside by the hand.

She sat on his lap, hiking her dress up.

The way he looked at her scared her. Like she was the most precious thing he’d ever held in his arms.

This is how their relationship was. Anger, turned to passion and...love. Love, turned to passion and anger. It was a give and take, ebb and flow.

“Stop looking at me like that,” She blurted out, tugging his hair back.

“Like what?” He asked. Quickly, his expression changed from adoration to his usual smirk.

“Just -” She couldn’t find the words, gazing into his eyes. She gently brushed the hair away from his face. “Just kiss me.”

“Okay.” He leaned in again, his lush, full lips capturing hers.

Hers parted underneath his, his tongue darting forward to slide against hers. She felt his large, warm hands hike her dress up further around her hips, then moving to grab her ass. He ground her against him, where he was already hard.

She moaned, and bit down on his lower lip. She ground harder against him, moving her hips against his, looking for friction. She didn’t hesitate to pull his dress shirt out from his pants so she could slide her hands up his broad, muscled chest. She smoothed her palm over a broad pec, brushing across his nipple the way she remembered he liked.

“Fuck, Rey,” he said, his voice gravelly and low.

“I know what you like,” she whispered back. “Nobody knows you like I do.”

It was then he felt his fingers slip beneath the lace of her underwear, moving against her.

“So do I.” He replied. “You’re so wet. No one can make you wet like me, baby.”

“No one,” she said in agreement, capturing his plush lips again. He teased at her clit, rubbing his fingers against her. He couldn’t help but convulse against him, still straddling his hips. When he slipped two fingers inside, she couldn’t help the loud cry that escaped from her mouth.

A large, warm hand clapped over her mouth.

“You have to be quiet baby,” he said, his other hand still moving inside her panties. “Or someone will walk in on you riding my cock.”

God, she loved it when he talked dirty. She moaned against his hand, the heat pooling deeper in her belly.

Quickly, with trembling fingers, she moved her hands down to fumble at his belt buckle and zipper. His cock sprang free, heavy, hot, and hard. She immediately took it in her hand, stroking him. Her eyes met him as she moved her hand up and down his cock, his hand still covering her mouth.

She held his gaze for a moment, before biting down on a finger.

He hissed, and withdrew his fingers. ‘Naughty girl.”

“I’ll be quiet, I swear.” She said, restrained. “Just fuck me. Please.”

Reality hit him as she began angling his cock towards her wet center.

“Wait- shit, Rey, I don’t have a condom - do you?”

“Oh, fuck,” She replied. “No. But I don’t care, I’ll just take Plan B in the morning. And I - I haven’t slept with anyone else. It’s only you.” She said, open and vulnerable.

He smiled, so sweet and so precious. “I haven’t slept with anyone either. It’s only you,” he echoed.

With their dual confessions out in the open, they came together again, surging against each other like great waves against a cliff.

Their movements became frenzied, hurried, as he moved her wet panties aside, positioning himself at her center. She sank down on his hard, thick cock, her eyes rolling back in her head.

“Oh my god, Ben. Ben. You feel so good.” She began a quick pace, riding up and down his cock as he moved the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders, pushing the bodice of her dress down to expose her dress.

Just as he guessed, her nipples were the same, dusky pink as her dress. He took both breasts in his hands, kissing and sucking at them. It only made her grind against him harder, and faster.

“It’s all for you,” he said against her breasts. “My body is yours.”

Tugging his head up again by his hair, she kissed him with an open mouth, wanting to devour him.

He began to thrust his hips up against hers, the sound despite their half-removed clothing obscene.

Muffling a moan, she bit down on his earlobe again.

“Ben - I’m not going to last, I can’t hold on, I -”

“It’s okay, baby,” he replied, moving his fingers down to circle at her clit. “I want you to come. Come on my cock, I want it.” He thrust his hips harder against her, coaxing her to orgasm, as she shook uncontrollably above him. He knew the moment it happened, as she bit down a cry against his neck. He felt her thighs tremble as her movement stilled and slowed. He fucked her through it.

“Baby, I’m so close - can I move you?”

“Yeah,” she replied, trying to catch her breath. “Don’t stop. I want to feel you come inside of me.’

It was Ben’s turn to groan, his ears ringing at her words. “I’m gonna fuck you against the wall.” Moving her off of him, he stood up. He was so tall, he had to bend down just a bit inside the cramped confessional to keep his head from hitting the ceiling.

True to his word, he pressed her against the wall, hiking her dress up around her hips again.

“Put your legs around my waist. I’ll hold you, you’re not going anywhere.”

She did as he bid, pleased how the movement spread her thighs wider.

He rubbed the blunt head of his cock against her wet slit, teasing her.

“Ben,” she whined.

“I don’t want this to be over yet.” He confessed, still sliding his cock against her, reveling in the feeling, kissing her again. He was never tired of kissing her.

“Why did you wear the cufflinks?” She asked. His cock and hand stilled against her.

He let a low breath out.

“You know why, Rey. I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts. Please tell me you miss me too.”

“I think about you all of the time. Of course I miss you.”

Looking into each other's eyes again, they were both taken aback by the unexpected intimacy. What was initially supposed to be a quick hate fuck in this damned small confessional had turned into...something more.

She ran a finger across his cheek, down his full, bottom lip. They let their honest, vulnerable words hang in the holy, small space they shared. Neither of them dared break the gaze the other held.

Rey felt Ben move his cock against her, and then he was sliding in, tortuously slow. It was somehow deeper, closer. He buried his face against her neck, taking up the pace he needed, fucking her against the wall.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers twisted in the dark locks of his hair, scratching at his scalp.

“Rey, I’m close -” he managed to say into the hollow of her neck.

“Look at me,” she said. “I want you to look at you when you come.”

Unable to ignore her desires, he looked up to meet her gaze. The way she looked - her flushed cheeks, wispy strands of sweat soaked hair stuck to her face, her warm, beautiful eyes, her perfect, pert breasts peeking out the top of her dress was enough to make him fall over the edge. With erratic, hard thrusts of his cock into her, he looked into her eyes as he emptied himself inside. She squeezed her legs tighter around his torso.

He pressed his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath, his heart beating wildly in his chest. They breathed in each other's air, their lips grazing against each other.

He had enough strength to hold her there, for at least a few minutes. They came apart slowly. He slid outside of her, and pushed her panties back into place. The knowledge that she would leave this place and enter the reception with his cum still inside of her, slowly dripping out was enough to make him feel faint. She let the gauzy skirt of her dress fall down, adjusted the cups of her dress. He tucked himself back into his pants, and began buttoning up his dress shirt, smoothing his jacket out.

He looked at her, trying to smooth out her hair, adjusting the bobby pins that held her hairstyle together to their original place.

“Rey, I -”

“You don’t need to say anything, Ben. It’s alright.”

“No, let me talk.” Ben said, his voice firm. “I don’t want to let you go,” he continued, his voice vulnerable.

Rey covered her face with her hands. “What are we doing, Ben?”

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I don’t know.”

He gently removed her hands from her face. “I don’t know.” he said again.

“I just know I hate it when I’m not near you.” He continued.

“Even when we hate each other? Even when we fight?” she asked in a small voice.

“Especially then.” he said. “Let’s not - we don’t - we don’t have to talk about it now. Let’s just go enjoy the wedding.”

“Okay,” Rey nodded. “How do I look? Like I just got fucked inside a confessional?”

There was his beautiful smile again - it broke across his face, reaching his eyes.

“You look beautiful.” He said.

She poked her head out from the velvet curtain.

“The coast is clear,” she announced, stepping out of the confessional. “We should probably not show up at the same time, so just -”

“I don’t care,” he said. “Let them talk.” He tugged on her hand, back towards him.

“Someone loves a scandal,” she teased, coming towards him again, raising on her tiptoes, wordlessly asking for a kiss.

⧫⧫⧫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> religious overtones? big sexi

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @lightofloved !


End file.
